Project Characters
Project Characters is a crossover game between many characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Tekken, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Virtua Fighter, The King of Fighters, Dragon Ball, Dead or Alive, Disney, World Heroes, Mario, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Rugrats, Samurai Showdown, Darkstalkers, Grand Theft Auto, Cartoon Network, Naruto, Pokemon, One Piece, Power Rangers, Jackie Chan Adventure, Phineas and Ferb, American Dragon:Jake Long, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Crash Bandicoot, Jimmy Neutron, Rocket Power, The Wild Thornberrys, Hey Arnold and Harry Potter. It is released for PS4, PS3, PSVita, Xbox One, Xbox 360, 3DS and Wii U. Characters Sonic the Hedgehog # Sonic the Hedgehog # Miles "Tails" Prower # Knuckles the Echidna # Shadow the Hedgehog # Rouge the Bat # Amy Rose # Cream the Rabbit # Big the Cat # Espio the Chameleon # Charmy Bee # Vector the Crocodile # Silver the Hedgehog # Blaze the Cat # Marin the Raccoon # Metal Sonic # Jet the Hawk # Wave the Swallow # Storm the Albatross # Chip # Princess Elise # Black Doom # Dr. Eggman Tekken # Jun Kazama # Jin Kazama # Kazuya Mishima # Asuka Kazama # Wang Jinrei # Nina Williams # Bob Richards # Paul Phoenix # Steve Fox # Bruce Irvin # Raven # Lars Alexandersson # Lili de Rochefort # Ling Xiaoyu # Anna Williams # Miguel Rojo # Mashall Law # Bryan Fury # Jack-6 # Yoshimitsu # Heihachi Mishima # King (Tekken) # Craig Marduk # Leo Kliesen # Hwoarang # Eddy Gordo # Lee Chaolan # Lei Wulong # Jinpachi Mishima # Alisa Bosconovitch # Julia Chang # Armor King # Ganryu # Zafina # Baek Doo San # Christie Monteiro # Sergei Dragunov # Feng Wei # Panda # Dr. Bosconovitch # Forest Law # Kunimitsu # Michelle Chang # Miharu Hirano # Sebastian # Tiger Jackson # Josie Rizal # Lucky Chloe # Kazumi Mishima # Shaheen # Claudio Serafino # Katarina Alves # Master Raven Street Fighter # Ryu # Ken Masters # E.Honda # Chun-Li # Blanka # Zangief # Guile # Dhalsim # T.Hawk # Cammy # Fei Long # Dee Jay # Balrog (Mike Bison in Japan) # Vega (Balrog in Japan) # Sagat # M.Bison (Vega in Japan) # Akuma (Gouki in Japan) # Cody # Karin # Sodom # Adon # Dan # Birdie # Guy # R.Mika # Rolento # Gen # Sakura # Charlie Nash # Eagle # Rose # Dudley # Alex # Ibuki # Elena # Sean # Hugo # Makoto # C. Viper # Rufus # El Fuerte # Abel # Seth # Hakan # Juri # Laura Matsuda # Garuda Mortal Kombat # Johnny Cage # Liu Kang # Sub-Zero # Scorpion # Raiden # Sonya Blade # Kano # Goro # Shang Tsung # Reptile # Ermac # Baraka # Jax Briggs # Kitana # Kung Lao # Mileena # Jade # Smoke # Noob Saibot # Kintaro # Shao Kahn # Cyrax # Kabal # Nightwolf # Sektor # Sheeva # Sindel # Kurtis Stryker # Motaro # Rain # Khameleon # Chameleon # Fujin # Jarek # Kai # Reiko # Quan Chi # Shinnok # Tanya # Meat # Blaze # Bo' Rai' Cho # Drahmin # Frost # Hsu Hao # Kenshi # Li Mei # Mavado # Mokap # Moloch # Nitara # Sareena # Ashrah # Dairou # Darrius # Havik # Hotaru # Kira # Kobra # Onaga # Shujinko # Taven # Daegon # Skarlet Virtua Fighter # Akira Yuki # Pai Chan # Lau Chan # Wolf Hawkfield # Jeffry McWild # Kage-Maru # Sarah Bryant # Jacky Bryant # Shun Di # Lion Rafale # Aoi Umenokoji # Lei-Fei # Vanessa Lewis # Brad Burns # Goh Hinogami # Eileen # El Blaze # Dural The King of Fighters # Kyo Kusanagi # Benimaru Nikaido # Goro Daimon # Heavy D! # Lucky Glauber # Brian Battler # Chang Koehan # Choi Bounge # Heidern # Chin Gentsai # Saisyu Kusanagi # Rugal Bernstein # Terry Bogard # Andy Bogard # Joe Higashi # Kim Kaphwan # Mai Shiranui # Ryo Sakazaki # Robert Garcia # Takuma Sakazaki # Yuri Sakazaki # King (KOF) # Athena Asamiya # Sie Kensou # Ralf Jones # Clark Still # Iori Yagami # Eiji Kisaragi # Billy Kane # Leona Heidern # Mature # Vice # Chizuru Kagura # Kasumi Todoh # Mr Big # Geese Howard # Wolfgang Krauser # Yashiro Nanakase # Shermie # Chris # Shingo Yabuki # Blue Mary # Ryuji Yamazaki # K' # Maxima # Whip # Bao # Li Xiangfei # Hinako Shijou # Kula Diamond # Angel # May Lee # Ash Crimson # Duo Lon # Shen Woo # Malin # Adelheid Bernstein # Mukai # Tizoc # Gato # Oswald # Elisabeth Blanctorche # Momoko # Shion # Duck King # Sho Hayate # Silber # Raiden # Hwa Jai # Saiki # Alice Garnet Nakata # Bandeiras Hattori # Mui Mui # Love Heart # Shun 'Ei # Alba Meira # Lien Neville # Rock Howard # Bonne Jenet Dragon Ball # Goku # Vegeta # Krillin # Gohan # Bulma # Chi-Chi # Videl # Piccolo # Android 16 # Android 18 # Cell # Frieza # Android 20 / Dr Gero # Trunks # Future Trunks # Future Gohan # Goten # Yamcha # Tien Shinhan # Majin Buu # Pan Dead or Alive # Ayane # Bass Armstrong # Bayman # Gen Fu # Jan Lee # Kasumi # Leifang # Ryu Hayabusa # Tina Armstrong # Zack # Hayate # Helena Douglas # Leon # Brad Wong # Christie # Hitomi # Eliot # Kokoro # Lisa Hamilton # Mila # Rig # Genra # Raidou # Shiden # Tengu # Nyotengu # Honoka World Heroes # Hanzou # Fuuma # Kim Dragon # Janne D'Arc # J.Carn # Muscle Power # Brocken # Rasputin # Captain Kidd # Erick # Ryoko # Mudman # Johnny Maximum # Jack # Ryofu # Shura # Neo Dio # Geegus Darkstalkers # Anakaris # Bishamon # Demitri Maximoff # Felicia # Huitzil # Jon Talbain # Lord Raptor # Morrigan Aensland # Pyron # Rikuo # Sasquatch # Victor von Gerdenheim # Donovan Baine # Hsien-Ko # Baby Bonnie Hood # Jedah Dohma # Lilith # Q-Bee Mario # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach # Toad # Yoshi # Toadsworth # Donkey Kong # Princess Daisy # Professor E. Gadd # Rosalina # Pauline # Birdo # Toadette # Bowser # Bowser Jr. # Fawful # Kammy Koopa # Kamek # Larry Koopa # Morton Koopa Jr. # Wendy O. Koopa # Iggy Koopa # Roy Koopa # Lemmy Koopa # Ludwig von Koopa # King Boo # Petey Piranha # Koopa Kid # Wario # Waluigi # Wart # Tartanga Samurai Showdown # Haohmaru # Nakoruru # Wan-fu # Earthquake # Hanzo Hattori # Jubei Yagyu # Genan Shiranui # Genjuro Kibagami # Rimururu # Shiki # Asura # Kim Ung Che # Kim Hae-Ryeong Disney # Aladdin (Aladdin) # Beast (Beauty and the Beast) # Mulan (Mulan) # Pocahontas (Pocahontas) # Alice (Alice in Wonderland) # Tarzan (Tarzan) # Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) # Peter Pan (Peter Pan) # Hercules (Hercules) # Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) # Cinderella (Cinderella) # Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) # Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) # John Smith (Pocahontas) # Mowgli (The Jungle Book) # Ariel (The Little Mermaid) # Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) # Megara (Hercules) # Belle (Beauty and the Beast) # Jane Porter (Tarzan) # Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) # Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) # Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) # Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) # Pinocchio (Pinnochio) # Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) # Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) # Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) # Elsa (Frozen) # Penny Forrester (Bolt) # Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) # Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) # Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) # Triton (The Little Mermaid) # Melody (The Little Mermaid) # Cassim (Aladdin) # Li Shang (Mulan) # Fa Zhou (Mulan) # Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy) # Stromboli (Pinocchio) # Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) # Michael Darling (Peter Pan) # John Darling (Peter Pan) # Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) # Philoctetes (Hercules) # Zeus The God (Hercules) # Commander Rourke (Atlantis: Lost Empire) # Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: Lost Empire) # Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) # Fix-It Felix, Jr (Wreck-It Ralph) # Sergeant Colhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) # Kristoff (Frozen) # Anna (Frozen) # Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) # Princess Giselle (Enchanted) # Prince Edward (Enchanted) # Flynn Rider (Tangled) # Rapunzel (Tangled) # Mother Gothel (Tangled) # Nani Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) # Captain Hook (Peter Pan) # Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) # Hades (Hercules) # Prince Hans (Frozen) # Ursula (The Little Mermaid) # Queen Narissa (Enchanted) # Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) # Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) # King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) # Jafar (Aladdin) # Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) # Dr Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) # Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) # Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) # Shan Yu (Mulan) # Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) # Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) # Simba (The Lion King) # Nala (The Lion King) # Scar (The Lion King) # Mufasa (The Lion King) # Morgana (The Little Mermaid) # Clayton (Tarzan) # Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) The Simpsons # Homer Simpson # Marge Simpson # Bart Simpson # Lisa Simpson # Carl Carlson # Barney Gumble # Luann Van Houten # Lindsey Naegle # Moe Szyslak # Helen Lovejoy # Timothy Lovejoy # Milhouse Van Houten # Kirk Van Houten # Chief Clancy Wiggum # Seymour Skinner # Edna Krabappel # Ned Flanders # Dr. Julius Hibbert # Gary Chalmers # Waylon Smithers # Krusty The Clown # Sideshow Mel # Groundskeeper Willie # Jeffrey Albertson # Kent Brockman # Joe Quimby # Apu Nahasapeemapetilon # Maude Flanders # Charles Montgomery Burns # Snake Jailbird # Nelson Muntz # Fat Tony # Patty Bouvier # Selma Bouvier # Jimbo Jones # Dolph Starbeam # Kearney Zzyzwicz # Sideshow Bob Family Guy # Peter Griffin # Lois Griffin # Meg Griffin # Chris Griffin # Stewie Griffin # Tom Tucker # Joyce Kinney # Adam West # Joe Swanson # Bonnie Swanson # Jerome # Glenn Quagmire # Rallo Tubbs # Cleverland Brown Jr. # Lana Lockhart # Kyle # Bertram # Angela # Carol West # Brenda Quagmire # Jillian Willcox # Stella # Miss Emily # Pam # Lauren Conrad # Neil Goldman # Consuela # Dr Elmer Hartman Rugrats # Tommy Pickles # Chuckie Finster # Phil DeVille # Lil DeVille # Angelica Pickles # Dil Pickles # Kimi Finster # Susie Carmichael # Didi Pickles # Stu Pickles # Drew Pickles # Charlotte Pickles # Betty DeVille # Howard DeVille # Chas Finster # Kira Finster # Grandma Lulu # Grandpa Lou # Grandpa Boris # Grandma Minka # Harold Frumpkin Phineas and Ferb # Phineas Flynn # Ferb Fletcher # Candace Flynn # Stacy Hirano # Jeremy Johnson # Buford van Stomm # Vanessa Doofenshmirtz # Baljeet # Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz American Dragon: Jake Long # Jacob "Jake" Luke Long # Haley Kay Kong Cartoon Network # Ben Tennyson # Kevin Levin # Gwen Tennyson # Blossom # Bubbles # Buttercup # Finn the Human # Jake the Dog # Samurai Jack # Johnny Test # Ice King # Johnny Bravo # Ed # Steven Universe # Mordecai # Rigby # Benson # Gumball # Darwin # Marceline # Skips # Clarence # Uncle Grandpa # Princess Bubblegum # Eddy # Max Tennyson # Edd # Grandpa Max # Young Ben Tennyson # Scooby Doo # Tom the Cat # Jerry the Mouse # Shaggy Rogers # Dukey # Pops Maellard # Muscle Man # Princess Flame # Atomic Betty # Juniper Lee Power Rangers # Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red # Orion/Megaforce Silver # Tyler Navarro/Dino Super Charge Red # Shelby Waatkins/Dino Super Charge Pink # Schuyler "Sky" Tate/S.P.D Red # Sam/S.P.D Shadow Omega # Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger/S.P.D Shadow # Jason Lee Scott/Mighty Morphin Red # Zack Taylor/Mighty Morphin Black # Billy Cranston/Mighty Morphin Blue # Trini Kwan/Mighty Morphin Yellow # Kimberly Hart/Mighty Morphin Pink # Jayden Shiba/Samurai Red # Kevin/Samurai Blue # Mike/Samurai Green # Emily/Samurai Yellow # Mia Watanabe/Samurai Pink # Antonio Garcia/Samurai Gold # Farcus "Bulk" Bulkmeier # Spike Skullovitch Grand Theft Auto # Bubba # Divine # Katie # Kivlov # Mikki # Travis # Troy # Ulrika # Maurice Caine # Mick Casey # Johnny Hawtorn # Winston Henry # Charles Jones # Rodney Morash # Sid Vacant # Wolfie Vilans # Claude Speed # Claude # Tommy Vercetti # Carl Johnson # Mike # Toni Cipriani # Victor Vance # Niko Bellic # Johnny Klebitz # Luis Lopez # Huang Lee Pokemon # Ash Ketchum # Pikachu # James # Jessie # Meowth # Delia Ketchum Naruto # Naruto Uzumaki Hey Arnold! # Arnold # Helga Pataki # Gerald # Phoebe # Sid # Stinky # Rhonda # Eugene The Wild Thornberrys # Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry # Darwin Thornberry # Donald "Donnie" Michael Thornberry # Deborah "Debbie" Thornberry Rocket Power # Oswald "Otto" Rocket # Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez # Sam "Squid" Dullard # Regina "Reggie" Rocket Avatar: The Last Airbender # Aang # Zuko # Katara # Sokka One Piece # Monkey D Luffy # Boa Hancock Jackie Chan Adventure # Jackie Chan # Jade # Uncle # El Toro Fuerte # Tohru # Viper # Chow # Finn Crash Bandicoot # Crash Bandicoot # Coco Bandicoot # Dr Neo Cortex Harry Potter # Harry Potter # Ron Weasley # Hermione Granger Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Playstation 4 Category:PS4 Category:PS3 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover Universe